The Intensity of her Weakness
by daisyboo
Summary: Rogue is intrigued by the newest member of the X-Men and he with her but Rogue can't be touched so she pushes him away. However, Gambit himself has his own demons to face but he needs his Chere to help him through it but can he officially win her heart. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, a new story with a pairing that I have never done before but I am so in love with the Rogue/Gambit pairing so please read, enjoy and review.

With love, daisyboo x

Summery: Rogue is intrigued by the newest member of the X-Men and he with her but Rogue can't be touched so she pushes him away. However, Gambit himself has his own demons to face but he needs his Chere to help him through it but can he officially win her heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and only use them for the basis for my story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful hot sunny day at the X-Men mansion as the X-Man warrior Rogue pondered what to on that gorgeous day. Rogue was situated in her room at that moment as she had just completed her shower and she was contemplating on what to wear that day. She opened up her wardrobe and pulled open her drawers and sighed. All of Rogue's clothes were either full-length or high-necked due to her mutant condition and she wished that just for once, she could go outside wearing a pair of shorts or a short dress but she would never allow herself to do that. It was just too dangerous and if Rogue accidently bumped into someone and made contact with them using her exposed skin which would cause them harm, then she would never forgive herself. She sighed deeply again annoyed at her predicament as she always had been but she pulled out from her wardrobe a pair of black leggings and a thin high-necked long-sleeved emerald green jumper. She quickly dressed herself in her chosen attire and then pulled on a pair of black ankle boots. Rogue then went over to her vanity mirror and surveyed her appearance. She made sure that every inch of her was covered apart from her hands and face and then she looked deeply at her features.

Rogue had never thought of herself to be very beautiful but she thought of herself to be reasonably pretty and her favourite feature had always been her hair. Rogue's hair was long curly and it was the colour of chestnuts. Rogue raised her free hand and dragged it through her damp hair but she stopped when she reached the front part of her hair. She stopped at the front part because it was coloured white and it was a constant reminder to her of how she had obtained her most powerful gifts. Rogue's most powerful mutant powers were her ability to fly and her super strength and when she had obtained those gifts, the front of her hair had turned a stark white. In the beginning, Rogue had attempted on numerous to dye the white parts of her hair but it has always failed as her hair always returned to its original white colouring so she just eventually accepted the fact that she had some white hair. Rogue then turned her attention away from her hair in order to focus on her face and she surveyed her complexion. It was pale and she had quite considerable bags under her eyes too so she pulled out her make-up kit and began to work her magic. When she finished, she examined her work and was happy with the results. She had applied her foundation to cover her paleness, some green eye shadow to match her jumper and she added a soft pink to her lips. Rogue then left her vanity mirror and walked over to her bedside table. She gathered up the black kit gloves that she had placed on there the night before and pulled them on. She placed the sleeves of her jumper over the end of her gloves and then made sure that she was completely covered.

Rogue then collected up the rosy red apply that had been situated next to her gloves and began to eat it. She then slumped over to her bed and sat down on it wondering what she could do today. Everyone was following their own pursuits today as things had been quite quiet lately and according to Professor Xavier, everyone was allowed some down time sometimes. Rogue had been invited along on the various escapades that her teammates were pursuing but she had turned them all down. Rogue chuckled to herself then as she remembered her most favourite offer, which was that Wolverine or Logan had asked her if she wanted to chop wood with him but she had turned him down gracefully .The Professor and Hank McCoy or Beast as he was known elsewhere were religiously studying some new medical breakthrough in the lab that they were both obsessed with while Scott Summers or Cyclops and Jean Grey had left earlier in their car to enjoy a picnic together. Storm had taken Jubilee out for the day as Jubilee had been complaining lots recently about being cooped up for far too long and Kitty or Shadowcat and Kurt or Nightcrawler were going to the cinema together. The only person who remained unaccounted for was Gambit and Rogue was very careful when it came to him. He was the newest member of the X-Men team and he had a lot to prove to the other members as Wolverine severely distrusted him but Storm had sponsored his entry into the X-Men. Both Wolverine and Storm were long standing members of the X-Men and due to their conflicting points of view about Gambit; most of the X-Men were undecided about him. Rogue was undecided too as Wolverine was like a father to her and she greatly valued his opinions but then whenever she was around Gambit, she felt a warmth that radiated through her body and if she did not have the mutant powers that she had, she would've liked to explore that feeling that she had about him.

Rogue felt herself smiling as she thought of Gambit but then she chided herself because no matter how she felt about anyone, she would not allow herself to enter into an intimate relationship with anybody. Rogue silently nodded to herself then and she decided that she needed to do something to drag her away from her thoughts. She walked over to her balcony then and pushed open the doors. The warm summer air instantly hit her and she revelled in it. Rogue looked up at the clear blue sky and then she knelt down and took off straight into the air. She flew high above the mansion and began to twirl around. Rogue was so happy to be outside and she did not know how much she had needed this. She flew and tumbled through the air for a few hours until she was well sated and then began her descent back to the X-Men mansion. She immediately saw Logan still chopping the wood the moment that the mansion was in sight and she wondered why he did that. He must have enjoyed doing it because the X-Men mansion did not need the wood and that was the only reason that Rogue could think of. She flew down towards Logan then and a piece of wood flew in her direction. She caught it easily and landed softly next to Logan.

"Ah think you've chopped enough wood for one day, Logan," Rogue comment as she chuckled.

Logan finished chopping up the last block of wood that he had and then turned towards Rogue smiling.

"Finally decided to join the party did you, Darling."

"Kinda," Rogue admitted as she returned Logan's smile, "why do ya chop wood all the time, Logan?"

"Let's just say that it reminds me of the simple life."

Rogue knew that she wasn't going to get much further with Logan as she had previously asked him about his history and had gotten nowhere. Logan then picked up the white cotton towel that was on the ground next to him and he wiped his sweaty face.

"What's say we get outta here Darling and go grab some food somewhere?" Logan offered, which deeply surprised Rogue.

Logan really wasn't the type to spend time with someone unless he absolutely had to but Rogue accepted his offer gladly.

"Just gimme a chance to freshen up and I'll be right down," he confirmed with a wink as Rogue nodded, "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Rogue took off again then as Logan returned to the mansion and she flew high up into the sky but then after a few minutes, she landed at the front door to the X-Men mansion. She then began to walk the short distance to the kitchen until she rounded the corner and bumped into someone who was very hard indeed. Rogue began to lose her balance because of the collision but before she could hit the floor, a strong hand reached out to her and grabbed her hand. The hand then pulled her towards them with a great force and she collided with a strong chest. However, the force with which Rogue had collided with the chest was so strong and due to her super strength as well this caused the bearer of the chest to lose their balance and both Rogue and the chest bearer fell towards the ground. Rogue nearly screamed but before her body made contact with the floor, she felt a strange body underneath her. Rogue's heart nearly leapt out of her chest with fear because even with all the precautions that Rogue took, she still held the terror within her that she could gravely hurt someone. However, before she could leap off of the body the same hands reached out to her and they grabbed her arms. This caused Rogue to open her eyes as they had been firmly shut for the entire duration of the fall and her glistening emerald eyes met a pair of intoxicating red ones. As soon as Rogue knew that she was making contact with Gambit that rush of warmth that she always felt when she was near him began to roam through her body. She allowed herself a few precious moments to revel in the warmth and gaze into the most interesting pair of eyes that she had ever seen but then she broke her gaze and her composure returned.

"Do ya have a death wish, Cajun?" she yelled a little too harshly, "let go of me."

Except Gambit did not obey Rogue but instead he tightened the grip that he had on Rogue's emerald green jumper and he was smiling slightly.

"Gambit, let go of me," Rogue repeated as she struggled a little but then she saw his smile change to a frown.

"Are ya really not enjoyin yourself, Chere? Cos I know I am," he whispered a little too perverted for her taste but Rogue also blushed a little after the corrupted compliment that Gambit just gave her as she was never used to someone paying her this sort of attention due to her mutant powers and she decided that if Gambit was going to be hurt then it would've happened already.

However, she then gazed down in order to look at the position she was in. Rogue was atop Gambit and he had his hands extended towards her as they firmly gripped her jumper. Gambit was wearing a pair of fingerless black gloves on his large hands and he was also wearing just a plain black t-shirt with a pair of casual dark blue jeans. Rogue had to admit that he did look gorgeous but she knew that they were both in a dangerous situation right now. However, Rogue formulated a plan in her mind and she suddenly leaned in a little closer to him.

"Gambit," Rogue said as suggestive as she could as she twirled her finger seductively on his covered chest.

"Yes Chere," Gambit answered as he anticipated her response and Rogue felt him hold his breath.

"Well ah was thinking…"

And before Gambit could respond, Rogue leapt off of him using both her super strength and flying ability. She then grabbed him by his wrists and pushed him forward using the full force of her power. Gambit flew down the corridor at quite some speed but then came to a halt at the entrance to the kitchen just as Logan appeared there.

"What are you up to, Cajun?" Logan asked menacingly as he picked Gambit up by the scruff of his t-shirt, "you messing with Rogue again?"

"Of course ah was, Mon Ami. Gambit just loves talking to that fille," he replied with a smirk.

"I just don't trust you, Cajun," Logan comment with aggression clear in his voice as he unfurled his adamantium claws, "and the only reason that your still alive is because of the Professor."

"Tell me something ah don't know, Logan."

However, both Logan and Gambit's exchange was interrupted then as Rogue flew down the hallway as quickly as she could and she instantly separated Logan and Gambit from each other by using her super strength.

"Wait, Logan, stop," she yelled as she pushed them both apart.

She had one of her gloved hands each placed on the covered chests of the men and that warmth from Gambit instantly surrounded her again. He must've felt the warmth too as he looked at her with his dark eyes the second she placed her gloved hand on his chest but then he returned his attention back to Logan.

"Will you to just quit it?" Rogue commanded.

"I would gladly Darling, if Gumbo here stopped harassing you," Logan threatened as he raised his clawed fist again.

"The names Gambit, Mon Ami," Gambit argued back.

"He is not harassing me, Logan. We just had a little disagreement and Gambit knows not to try it again."

"Does he?" Logan questioned Gambit threateningly.

"He does," Gambit responded with his arms raised up in surrender, "the fille showed Gambit who was boss."

Logan lowered his fist then and recalled his claws.

"Come on then Rogue; let's go before my appetite completely goes."

"No wait, Logan. I need to talk to Gambit for a moment first so why don't you go get the car and I'll meet you out front."

"You betta not keep me waiting, Kiddo. You know I hate that," Logan responded as he began to trudge away.

"I'll be five minutes tops," Rogue called to Logan as he kept his eyes firmly on Gambit until he rounded the corner.

"So what do you want to talk to Gambit about, Chere?" Gambit asked breaking the silence that had descended between them.

"Ah need you to back off, Gambit."

"And why would ah do that, Chere?"

"Has anyone actually explained my powers to you?"

"Apart from the power of beauty that you have Chere, which is clearly apparent, non."

Rogue blushed again at Gambit's comment but she knew that she had to tell him straight before anything happened and she looked at him gazing directly into his strange eyes.

"Apart from my super strength and flying ability, the other power that ah have is that if ah make direct contact with another human being, skin on skin, then all their power, strength and memories flood into me. Ah have no control over it and it will eventually kill someone so if ah can prevent that from 'appening then ah will so you need to back off Gambit."

Rogue looked at Gambit as she finished her declaration and he just stared back at her dumfounded. Gambit was speechless and even though Rogue had only known him a few short weeks, she had never known him to not be able to say anything. Rogue suddenly remembered the first time that she had met Gambit then and she had instantly felt that warmth. She then felt as though he began to follow her because wherever she went, he would pop up and flirt with her. Rogue had flirted back a little in the beginning but now the flirtation was getting more dangerous and she needed to stop it before anything happened.

"Ah'm sorry for being so blunt, Gambit but there is no real way to be subtle about the power that ah have."

"Surely your power is not that strong, Chere," Gambit replied as he had finally broken out of his dumbstruck state.

"Oh but it is Gambit because it has already taken the life of one person and ah will not let that 'appen again."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, here is chapter two and I hope you all enjoy.

A special shout out to SwampRat91 who reviewed the first chapter, which I loved and would love more reviews so please do.

With love, daisyboo x

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and only use them for the basis of my story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Rogue pushed open the doors exuberantly as she finally exited the school and she huffed a massive sigh of relief. She had been kept behind in after school detention because the girls at Bayville High had been passing notes again and one just happened to land on her desk the moment her Calculus teacher had walked passed. The teacher's name was Mr Barnes and he was one of those teachers who enjoyed a good conspiracy. Every lesson that Rogue attended, he was adamant that something was up and on this occasion, he was right. He had stopped dramatically next to Rogue's desk as he had slowly lowered his hand in order to grasp the note that had just been passed to her. Rogue did not know what was happening until she saw Mr Barnes' fingers curl around the note and the moment she looked up to look at Mr Barnes, she turned a bright red. She had tried to plead her innocence but Mr Barnes hated pleaders and he had instantly put her in after school detention using his usual flare.

In the meantime, Rogue had continued with her classwork and by the end of the lesson, she was to be joined by three of her classmates in after school detention who had also incurred the wrath of Mr Barnes. The Calculus class was Rogue's last lesson for the day so when the bell sounded that signalled the end of the school day, she stayed in her spot. Mr Barnes had handed out a worksheet for the six students in after school detention to complete and Rogue had finished it in no time so for the rest of her detention, she had snoozed. After the hour, Mr Barnes released them and this is where Rogue was at this very moment. She was outside the school's main entrance and the rain was pouring down. She pulled her thin jacket around her more as she shivered slightly and yanked her hood up over her head. She scolded herself because of her poor choice of clothing for that day which consisted of a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved denim shirt with a white top underneath and her thin navy coloured jacket. She looked down at her classic black converse and rebuked herself again for her bad choice. She readjusted her backpack and then thought about how she was going to get home. Rogue eventually agreed that she would catch the bus back to the mansion as she had missed the ride home with the other X-Men youngsters and due to the heaviness of the rain, she had rejected the idea of flying back. She sighed again and then began her short walk to the bus stop but she was stopped dead in her tracks when a black motorcycle screeched to the front gate of the school.

The motorcyclist stopped expertly and Rogue smirked. She knew that motorcyclist anywhere and just being in his vicinity filled her with that warmth again. She smiled slightly and then began to walk cautiously towards the motorcycle. She heard his distinct French accent call her name and Rogue again stopped again dead in her tracks. She turned her hooded head towards the motorcyclist in order to look at him more and she instantly held her breath as she allowed herself to drink in the appearance of the motorcyclist. The motorcyclist was Gambit and he was astride a beautiful vintage looking motorcycle. Rogue slowly approached the motorcycle and she began to run her covered forefinger over the red coverings of the bike.

"Ya like the bike, Chere," Gambit purred as he removed the sunglasses that he was wearing and Rogue was able to look into his fascinating dark eyes.

"Like bikes Gambit? Ah love them," Rogue volunteered as a smile graced her features and Gambit returned it.

Rogue looked at him deeply for a moment then and she considered him thoughtfully. He really was a beautiful human being and he looked breath-taking at that very moment. His long auburn hair was loose but wet due to the rain as his sunglasses rested on head and kept his hair out of his face. He was wearing his trademark dark fingerless gloves and a lit cigarette hung from his slender lips. Rogue focused her attention on his lips and wondered for a moment what it would be like to kiss them with her own. However, Rogue brushed the thought from her mind as she remembered her first and last kiss that had not gone well and she definitely did not want to relive that moment ever again. She refocused her thoughts then continuing to look at Gambit with her bright green eyes and she took in the rest of his appearance. He was wearing the same dark jeans that he had worn the other day and an old rock band t-shirt with his trench coat over the top. He flashed Rogue another playful smile then and Rogue tried to not allow herself to be affected by it so she was about to turn around to leave when he spoke.

"Need a ride, Chere?" he asked as Rogue turned back around to look at Gambit as he gestured towards his bike.

"Ah do not need a ride, Gambit."

"Well that's not what a little birdie told me," he flirted shamelessly as Rogue rolled her green eyes.

"And just who is this little birdie?"

"Gambit would never reveal his sources," he flirted again as he leant forward and rested his elbows on the handlebars of his bike.

Rogue was beginning to enjoy herself as she spoke easily with Gambit and laughed openly at the joke that he just told. Gambit smiled at Rogue as he too seemed to be enjoying himself but then Rogue remembered herself.

"Ah need to go," Rogue suddenly announced as she turned to leave again but then Gambit reached out to her and grabbed the soaked sleeve of her jacket as her hood fell revealing the mass of her gorgeous chestnut and white hair.

Rogue stopped and looked at Gambit's large gloved hand as he gently clutched her sleeve. She followed his arm then as her eyes eventually met his and she saw that his eyes were almost pleading with her. The expression in his dark eyes excited her a little but it frightened her more and she went to leave again but Gambit kept a firm hold on her sleeve.

"Gambit, let go will ya," Rogue pleaded as she tugged lightly on her sleeve, "ah need to get back."

"That's the reason why ah'm here Rogue; ah just want to give ya a ride home."

Rogue looked at him deeply then but her face also held a look of surprise as Gambit really did look sincere. She hesitated for a moment and then Gambit touched her gloved hand with his. His touch was light and she felt that warmth again rush from him into her. She looked at their interlocked fingers relishing a little in the feeling that was unfamiliar to her but then she returned her gaze towards Gambit.

"It's just a lift home Chere, ah promise ya not gonna kill me," he said light-heartedly.

Rogue pouted then in mock disgust but Gambit's fun and flirty nature was contagious and they both ended up giggling.

"Please Chere, allow me to take ya home," Gambit requested as he extended an elegant hand towards her.

Rogue continued to look at his hand and without thinking any further, she took it. Gambit lit up the moment she did and he guided her expertly towards the back of the bike. Rogue placed herself gracefully onto the back of the bike and she held on tightly to the back panel of the bike. Gambit placed his sunglasses back over his eyes and then turned his head to look at Rogue. Rogue glared back at Gambit with annoyance evident on her face and Gambit smirked at her look.

"What?"

"Ya sure you want to hold onto the bike Chere when holding onto Gambit is a much better choice," he replied smirking again.

"Just drive, Swamp Rat," Rogue commanded as Gambit roared the bike to life.

"As the lady commands."

Rogue rolled her eyes and then the bike sped off. Rogue turned to look behind her as the school disappeared from view and then watched as Gambit weaved expertly through the light traffic. She silently marvelled at the way in which he handled the bike as Rogue had experience with bikes too but her skill level was nowhere near as good as Gambit's. However, as Rogue was admiring Gambit's skill, he drove over a speed bump and it took Rogue by surprise. She leapt into the air by a few centimetres and she caught Gambit's shoulders for safety. She gripped his shoulders tightly with her gloved hands and her body inched closer towards Gambit's due to the speed bump. Rogue gasped and stiffened the moment her body made contact with Gambit's.

Although, both hers and Gambit's body were both fully clothed, the sudden contact made her uneasy and she tried to react as quickly as she could by trying to move back a few inches but due to the speed that Gambit was driving at, moving backwards was difficult. She squirmed and Gambit must have felt her movement and discomfort because she felt Gambit's hand snake around hers and pull it around him. He set it in place on his waist and when Rogue tried to move it, he tightened his hold to keep it in place. She flinched slightly but then after a moment she decided that she should try and relax so she leant into him for a second. His scent surrounded her the moment she did and it was one of the most intoxicating aromas she had ever smelt. It was a mix of the expensive smelling cologne that Gambit wore along with the linger of cigarette smoke and a spicy fragrance that was all Gambit's own. However, as she was lost in Gambit's presence, he spoke breaking the silence that had befallen their journey.

"Ah see ya learning to relax, Chere," Gambit yelled over the noise of the journey.

By this time, the rain had stopped and so had Rogue. What Gambit had just said struck her deeply because it was something that people told her to do all the time and it genuinely annoyed her. Due to her condition, she had to be as uptight and cautious as she was because she did not want to hurt anyone ever again and it felt to Rogue as if people did not get her. One thing that Rogue hated more than anything was being misunderstood as it had happened to her for her entire life and she wanted nothing more than to fit in. One of Rogue's dreams was to be able to use her powers to help her friends but to not absorb someone's energy when she touched them. That was the thing that Rogue craved more than anything else, to be able to have proper human skin-on-skin contact with someone and to not hurt them. However, Rogue's thoughts were broken then because she and Gambit had arrived back at the mansion and she was almost disappointed. Gambit rode his bike up to the garage, where all the personal vehicles for the X-Men were kept and he parked it beautifully between a flashy red convertible and a prim silver Volvo. Gambit then fiddled with the ignition and the engine died confirming to Rogue that her time with Gambit was over. However, they both stayed where they were rooted to their spots astride the bike with Rogue's covered fingers clutching Gambit's trench coat and him leaning forward slightly on the handlebars. Rogue did not know what was happening to her as she knew that she should be leaving but she did not want to go. However, sense seemed to be regained by Rogue and she released her grip on Gambit. She then swung her left leg over the base of the bike and went to leave.

"Thanks for the ride, Cajun," Rogue mumbled but before she could leave, Gambit used his superfast reflexes and appeared right before her.

Rogue gasped due to his quickness and she dropped her backpack. She quickly picked it up and clumsily placed it back onto her back but Gambit refused to let her leave.

"We need to talk, Chere?"

"About what, Gambit?" she asked a little afraid as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Please don't call me Gambit, Chere."

"What do ya want me to call ya then?" she asked as she got more confused by the second.

"Gambit is the name ah use for work and when ah'm not working ah want ya to call me Remy."

"Ok, Remy," she said simply and a smile grace his features.

A long silence then erupted between them in which Gambit raised his hand and he moved it towards Rogue.

"What are ya doing, Remy?" she questioned as she intently watched his raised hand.

"Something that ah have wanted to do since the moment ah saw ya, Rogue," he admitted freely as Rogue began to breath heavily.

However, their moment was broken when a large clap was heard and Kurt instantly appeared between Gambit and Rogue. His sudden appearance shocked both of them and he apologised quickly as he turned to face Rogue. Rogue's adopted brother had a worried look upon his face and he was wearing his X-Men uniform.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Rogue asked suddenly worried as she gave her adopted brother her full attention.

"We have a danger room session with Wolverine right now and you're late," Kurt replied with his German accent apparent, "he is also not happy with you at all, Rogue."

"Oh my God," Rogue exclaimed as Gambit just watched Kurt and Rogue patiently, "ah completely forgot. Will ya transport me to my room, Kurt?"

"Of course Sis but the longer we linger the angrier he gets."

Rogue nodded and she latched her gloved hand onto Kurt's forearm but before he teleported, she stopped him as she needed to speak to Gambit quickly.

"Thanks for the ride, Remy, ah really appreciate it."

"T'was no problem, Chere," he replied looking disappointed that their moment was broken but then Rogue extended her hand towards him and touched his fingertips lightly.

She felt the familiar shiver run through her body and wished for a brief second that Kurt had not interrupted them but she knew it was for the best as she silently cursed herself for allowing this moment to happen.

"Ah'll see ya round."

"Ah guess," Gambit answered as Kurt then teleported both him and his sister away leaving Gambit alone in the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm really really sorry about the long wait for this next chapter but things have been quite hectic. Anyway, here is chapter three and I hope you all enjoy it.

Also, would love a review to this chapter and again another shout out to SwampRat91for her amazing review of the last chapter.

Thanks, daisyboo x

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and only use them for the basis of my story

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Gambit stood with his feet firmly placed on the ground as he leant casually against the old brickwork of the X-Men mansion but his gaze was not casual at all and instead his eyes were decidedly fixed on one figure who was elegantly looping through the air. The flying figure was beautiful indeed and Gambit couldn't help but admire her and be fascinated by her as well. He had only known her for a few short weeks but he had been instantly captivated. Everything about her was mesmerising from the flare of her beautiful chestnut hair to the curves of her amazingly lithe body but he was also enchanted by her very being too. She was a fiery person but fiercely loyal to her friends and Gambit knew that he would never meet another woman like her. She also had a quick temper and Gambit loved to push her buttons so whenever they happened to bump into each other, Gambit would shamelessly flirt with her and she would retort abuse back. He loved the way that his sensual remarks would ignite her and a flush of colour would rush to her cheeks. Gambit smiled a little then as he loved the brief moments in which they happened upon each other but he had not bumped into her for two weeks now and he knew that she was avoiding him.

That though irked him a little but then his thoughts were broken when he heard her laugh and it was one of the best sounds that he had ever heard. His gaze followed the sound of her voice as she twirled around her graceful companion Storm and then laughed some more. Storm was laughing too and Gambit did not know what they were talking about but it intrigued him. He smirked then as he watched the two of them through his shaded eyes and he then casually fished into his front jean pocket. He pulled out a warn box of cigarettes and as he pulled a random one out of the box, he swiftly placed it against his lips and lit it with an extravagant lighter. He took a long drag on his cigarette and then readjusted the sunglasses that covered his unusual eyes. Gambit had always worn sunglasses because he was embarrassed by the fact that his eyes declared to the world that he had a mutation and they were also sensitive to light so his sunglasses served a dual purpose. He took another long drag on his cigarette then but his thoughts were broken again when a large blue creature appeared in front of Gambit holding a tray with a colourful array of drinks on it.

"May I offer you a cold beverage, Gambit?" the X-Men member known as both Dr Hank Mccoy and Beast offered graciously.

"What do ya have to offer Beast?" Gambit asked as he took yet another drag of his cigarette and continued to lean against the mansion.

"Well I have a variety of fruit juices, some lemonade and some coke," Beast replied as he gestured towards his vibrant drinks.

"Do ya have anything harder?"

"I am afraid not Gambit, there was some beer in the fridge but Logan finished that off," Beast explained as Gambit sighed.

"Ah don't think so then Beast but thanks."

Beast nodded then and walked over to his other teammates offering his drinks. Gambit watched then as both Storm and his beauty flew down and each selected a drink off the tray. Storm and Beast started an animated conversation with each other then as Scott appeared suddenly too and took a lemonade from Beast's tray. Scott turned to Gambit's beauty then and an easy dialogue started between the two of them. Gambit watched as she appeared very relaxed with Scott and a pang of jealously instantly struck him. Why was she never that comfortable around him? Gambit finished his cigarette then and threw the butt away with evident irritation. He started to walk over to the happy group trying to look casual in his plain white t-shirt, tight blue jeans, stylish brown sandals and his trait worn black fingerless gloves. The group stopped talking as soon as Gambit approached and Gambit could sense that Scott was narrowing his eyes at him. Scott Summers or Cyclops was the leader of the X-Men and his mutation was that he could shoot lasers from his eyes. He too like Gambit had to wear sunglasses to hide his mutation because if he didn't then the whole vicinity would get disintegrated. Gambit knew that Scott was not happy with his presence on the X-Men team but he disregarded Scott's threatening gaze and turned his attention to his female teammates. Gambit had always been a ladies man and he felt incredible comfortable in their presence but within the presence of his Chere, he always felt a little nervous. However, he tried to never let it show and he placed an almost goofy grin upon his handsome face in order to try and ease the discomfort that had surrounded the small gathering. Storm stifled a laugh due to Gambit's beam while Scott just rolled his eyes but his Chere just looked annoyed and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do ya want, Swamp Rat?" she asked a little too harshly as Gambit smirked again and just allowed his eyes to roam over her delicious body.

Gambit's Chere or Rogue was wearing a brand new skin tight X-Men uniform that Beast had recently developed and that is what the other X-Men team members had been discussing before Gambit had interrupted them. Rogue could feel Gambit's piercing eyes wander over every inch of her body and she felt a little self-conscious under his covered gaze. The reason being was because the uniform that Beast had produced was brightly coloured in yellow and green and it was tight, very tight and it literally showed off every curve that she had. Rogue had been extremely annoyed when she had first laid eyes on it as like every woman, Rogue was a little self-conscious about her body but Beast had assured her that the reason for the tightness was so Rogue could fly faster and be more streamlined. She had already tested that quality with some good results but she did not like the colouring as she felt very conspicuous and her uniform was completed with a bright yellow belt that loosely hung off her hips and this was also her new communicator.

Although Rogue was not thrilled with her uniform, Gambit on the other hand loved the colours on her as it accentuated her hair and her eyes and he adored the way in which the belt completed her look. His gaze intensified then as Rogue flung her long chestnut and white hair over her left shoulder and placed her gloved left hand on her hip in annoyance. Rogue did not know why but Gambit really pushed her buttons and he was irritating her at the moment but then he plastered another goofy grin on his face and Rogue had to stifle a little smile.

"Ah just wanted to come and compliment my Chere on her fantastic flying skills," Gambit flirted as he removed his sunglasses while the other X-Men team watched a little annoyed at his display with Scott being the most annoyed.

"And why am ah suddenly your Chere, Gambit?" Rogue flirted back as her irritation faded and she began to enjoy herself.

Gambit suddenly got excited as Rogue played back and her bright green eyes sparkled with her mischievousness. Gambit loved it when his Chere flirted back as she literally lit up and her whole body reflected this. As well as he eyes shining, her hair looked like it was electrified and her whole body glowed and Gambit wondered for a brief moment if this is how Rogue would act all the time if she didn't have her poisonous skin. He smiled at the thought and then decided to answer her question.

"Of course you're my Chere," Gambit replied simply as he suddenly forgot everyone else and become aware of just him and Rogue, "you're amazing."

Rogue took a harsh intake of breath then and she too became only concerned with her and Gambit. He really was beautiful to her and what he had just said struck her deeply. Not since her first kiss, had someone said that she was amazing and after a long moment, she realised that she was still holding her breath and that she desperately needed to breathe. Rogue exhaled and her mind that had been foggy before now became clear. She mentally cursed herself as she knew what she was doing was wrong and she told herself before that she would not encourage his attentions but she was doing exactly that. She lowered her eyes then and turned away from Gambit. She nervously played with her yellow gloves and was about to say something when a bright red ball appeared out of nowhere and whacked her on the side of her head. The force of the ball sent Rogue flying and she completed a couple of somersaults in the air before she regained her balance. The power of the ball not only knocked her balance but it caused a pain to appear on the side of her head and she closed her eyes due to the intensity. Rogue raised her gloved hands to gently touch the delicate area and she then gradually lower herself to the ground.

"Chere, are ya alright?" Gambit yelled almost frantic as he rushed straight over to her.

Rogue was about to answer and she opened her eyes to look at Gambit but she froze as she felt his warm fingertips gently brush her loose hair. She looked into his fascinating red on black eyes but then Rogue's stillness was broken when she heard Logan's voice berating the person who had thrown the ball at her. She looked passed Gambit as she felt his fingertips leave her hair and saw that Logan was scolding Kitty and Kurt. Kitty and Kurt were both dressed in their respective sportswear and they had been playing volleyball when the ball had gone astray at quick velocity and collided with the side of Rogue's head. However, Rogue then watched as Gambit left her side and fiercely approach Kitty and Kurt. He strided straight passed Logan and he harshly grabbed Kurt by the collar of the red polo-neck t-shirt that he was wearing.

"No, Gambit," Rogue yelled as she quickly flew over to the strained group and she felt the intensity the moment she reached them.

"Ah think you owe da lady an apology," Gambit stated gruffly as he roughly pulled Kurt's collar again and Kurt started mumbling in fright.

"Stop that right now, Gambit," Storm commanded as she too joined the group appearing quickly beside Logan and she ushered him to get involved but Logan just ignored Storm and watched as Rogue took control of the situation.

"Gambit, leave him alone," Rogue yelled as she forcefully touched his strained bicep and then Gambit turned to look at her as he felt her gloved touch on his bare arm.

She had a worried look on her face and she used her super strength to remove Gambit's arm from Kurt. Kurt instantly took the chance and he swiftly grabbed hold of Kitty. He teleported both him and her straightaway and Rogue heard the crack of Kurt's reappearance from inside the mansion. Rogue was relieved that Kurt had been saved from Gambit's wrath but she instantly turned her attention back onto Gambit and her anger flared up. She fiercely faced him and then she angrily pushed him back but she did not use her full force.

"What do ya think ya doin' Gambit?" she yelled as Gambit looked back at the chestnut haired beauty before him perplexedly, "ya could've hurt them."

"What's da problem, Chere? Ya've turned inta some crazy woman," Gambit yelled back as both him and Rogue completely blanked out the other X-Men and argued back and forth.

However, the other X-Men became deeply uncomfortable with the display that was happening before them and Jean Grey and Beast decided to intervene. Jean approached Gambit and Beast approached Rogue but as soon as Jean placed her gentle hand on Gambit's shoulder, he retaliated by using his quick reflexes and throwing one of his energised playing cards. Jean saw the card coming towards her but she was able to use her mind powers to stop the card in its tracks and de-energise it. The playing card flew delicately to the soft grass and then it was Scott's turn to roughly push Gambit.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Gambit?" he questioned as Gambit recovered from his shove.

"Ya dare to touch Gambit, mon ami."

"Oh I dare alright," Scott threatened as he readjusted his tinted sunglasses, "especially when you dare to attack my girlfriend."

"I agree Bub," Logan piped up as he too got involved and moved to position himself beside Scott.

"What is this? Is it gang up on Gambit day?" Gambit questioned as he angrily shuffled a worn pack of playing cards in his hands.

The atmosphere was filed with testosterone and all the girls and Beast could feel its presence. A glance passed between the girls and Beast then and they all decided that they needed to try and defuse the situation. Beast and Storm attended to Logan as he was the most volatile while Jean attempted to calm down Scott and Rogue went to Gambit. She was still angry with him as he had just attacked her adoptive brother but she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the preened lawn using her super strength. Rogue was leading Gambit towards the mansion but before they reached it, she hurled him in front of her and glared at him with her emerald green eyes blazing.

"What in God's name do ya think ya doing, Remy?" she interrogated as her anger raged on.

"Ah was doing it Rogue to protect ya honour," Gambit stated simply as he reached out to her took both of her gloved hands in his.

Rogue looked at his hands that were covered by his trademark fingerless black gloves as they gently held hers but then she looked back up at him as her anger began to fade slightly.

"But ya could've hurt them, Remy and Kitty and Kurt are very important to me."

"Ah'm sorry Chere but you are important to me and ah didn't like seeing ya hurt. Ah lost it and ah'm sorry, will ya forgive Remy?" he asked as he pleaded with her using his eyes.

Rogue nearly melted under the gaze that Gambit fixed upon her and her resolve nearly cracked too but then their moment was broken by the appearance of Professor Xavier. He glided over to them and greeted both of the two of them quite warmly but then he returned to business straight away.

"Gambit, would you follow me please. I wish to speak with you and the matter is quite urgent," he asked calmly as Gambit dropped his hold on Rogue's hands.

"Of course, Professor," Gambit answered coolly as he addressed Professor Xavier but then turned his attention to Rogue.

"Remy'll see ya later Rogue," Gambit bade as he followed the Professor back into the mansion and he quickly stole another quick glance at her before he disappeared inside.


End file.
